Puzzles
by Cher Zephyris
Summary: [OneShot]Grimmjow had thought that the fiasco was over, he never expected anyone to take it to heart, least of all, Ulquiorra. Though, this time, it did lead to something good. Warning: Shounenai [GriUl]!


This fic is inspired and set after a doujinshi that I have read, that is about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and it's so sweet! And I am so very addicted and hooked onto this pair after that doujinshi! There will be some flash backs that refers to the doujinshi in this fic. So here you go Though their reputation might be totally destroyed after this…

**Disclaimer:** Neither Bleach, it's characters, nor the doujinshi that I have read belonged to me… though I seriously do hope they did…

**Puzzles:**

Grimmjow lay on the couch in his room, staring at the ceiling, sulking. Despite having his expression and face in a blank mask, internally, his heart and mind are in a deep swirl of turmoil, unable to calm down after the big fiasco that had happened just not long ago…

Flash back…

_Ulquiorra had come into his room, to check on his injury. Grimmjow sat on the ground, with the other kneeling on one knee in front of him, poking at his injury with a finger. Looking at the other Espada who seemed to be concerned about him brought up a feeling buried deep within him. At that moment, Grimmjow grabbed the hand that Ulquiorra used to jab at his wound, and leaned forwards, touching his lips against those of the other Espada…_

End Flash back

The blue haired Espada fidgeted on his couch, turning over to face the side of the couch as his thoughts continued to wander from there…

Flash back

_Ichimaru had suddenly called for an urgent meeting in the hall. And upon the arrival of everyone, the silver haired former shinigami started enthusiastically._

"_Take a look at this, ya guys!" said Ichimaru as he pulled out a remote controller and click on the button, turning the screen in the hall on._

_What was displayed had Grimmjow nearly jumping out of his own skin. It was a still picture, a screenshot of him, and Ulquiorra, kissing. Grimmjow instantly turned blue in shock, his mouth hand open in mid air in a frozen state as he stared at the picture on the screen. Ulquiorra could not help but stare at the picture on the screen; totally unable to comprehend why it is displayed. The other Espadas either stare in surprise, shock or simply, flush at the picture. Everyone stared unmoving at the screen for some time. Then, the very next moment…_

"_Ichimaru! You bastard! What kinda stuffs are you showing! You're invading people's privacy! How can you go on taking sneak shots!" Grimmjow yelled at the former shinigami, who had been the one to start the entire thing._

"_Heeh… don't say that. You make me sound like a bad guy… I just happened to see this on the camera and screenshot it" Ichimaru sing-song out._

_Some steps away, Tousen covered Wonderwice's eyes with his hands._

"_Wonderwice, don't look at it, it's unhealthy for you" the blind former shinigami said._

_Back at Grimmjow's side, both Nnoitra and Szayel seemed to take on the job of teasing him…_

"_Hmm… I never knew that you two were in that kind of relationship…" Szayel said, with a smirk on his face as he pushed on his glasses._

"_Hyaaahahaha!" beside Szayel, Nnoitra continued to laugh exaggeratingly at a high pitch and volume._

"_You bastards…!" Grimmjow gritted out, several veins already sprouting on his head._

_The next moment, the blue haired Espada smashed his head against Szayel's forehead, making the other Espada stagger in slight concussion as a bruise formed on his forehead. While the pink-haired Espada swayed from the dizziness, Grimmjow turned his attention back to Nnoitra, still rather pissed off._

"_Stop acting like what a preparation school brat would!" he retorted at the other._

_Needless to say, the Espada definitely did not appreciate being called as a grade school brat. Nnoitra's eyes flashed in irritation as he glare at Grimmjow. Beside him, Tesla came to his defense._

"_It's rude to call Nnoitra-sama a preparation school brat!" he protested, though both their reactions seemed to be ignored by Grimmjow totally._

"_This is nothing… It's just a…" Grimmjow started in a low voice, not facing them, "It's just a… ki…ki…ss… right?" he stammered out, though, the words in between 'a' and 'right' are said in an almost inaudible volume, almost, that is if they were __**normal**__ humans, which __**none **__of them are._

"_Eh?" Ichimaru asked deliberately, "I can't hear ya at all!" he raised a hand to his ear as if straining to listen, a mischievous grin on his face._

_Szayel whipped out a voice recorder from nowhere, "If you don't use a louder voice to say, the sound cannot be captured at all…" he added, as he flicked on the control of the voice recorder._

_At that point, there is only one thought in Grimmjow's mind. 'These… bastards, idiots, geeks! So noisy…! Too noisy!' with the thought, several more veins popped out._

"_I told you…" Grimmjow continued again, feeling his cheeks getting heated up just by the mere thought of saying __**that**__ word, "It's just a… ki…ki…ki…ki… …" Though, no matter how many times he tried, he still cannot get __**that**__ word out at all, his volume dropped once again to the near inaudible state as he continued to struggle with the word, "…ki…ki… ki…" this time, though, someone finished the sentence for him._

"_A __**kiss**__. It's __**just**__ a kiss right?" came Ulquiorra's voice from behind him, completing his sentence for him._

"_How can you still be that calmed?" Grimmow exclaimed at Ulquiorra frantically, as the other turned to look at him blankly, "To have that kind of picture shown in public, don't you feel embarrassed?" he continue in an exasperated tone._

"_Not really…" Ulquiorra replied, seem to be and did look totally clueless to the entire situation._

'_I'm an idiot to ask him that…' was the one thing in his mind as he sunk low in defeat. While Ulquiorra merely stood in the same position, watching him with a look of total incomprehensive, that almost resembled an innocent expression._

End Flash back

Grimmjow clutched his hair in frustration at remembering the incident, and how Ulquiorra had been totally clueless to understand the situation at all. Not to mention, how Nnoitra and Szayel had continuously deliberately added on to the embarrassing situation, with Ichimaru backing them up. Though, what bothered him to no end, was not them, rather, it was what Aizen had said, that made him totally speechless.

Flash back

"_That is enough with teasing" Aizen suddenly said, looking down at them, "The two of you don't have to feel embarrassed, as love is free" the former 5__th__ division captain shifted his gaze to the blue haired Espada, "I think it is a very wonderful thing to be able to love another, Grimmjow" he concluded._

"_Ha?" came Grimmjow's exclamation of utmost disbelief, he simply could not believe his ears, is this person really Aizen?_

_After Aizen's words, the situation escalated very fast…_

"_We'll support your love for each other!" someone shouted._

_Numerous shouts continued on, with some shouting out their support, one that says Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looks compatible together, and another, that sounded so very out of place and overwhelming that it made Grimmjow flush a bright red._

"_If you need me to lend you my room, just say the word!"_

_Amidst all the roars of support and applause, the two main characters in question stood in the center of the uproar._

"_What?" Grimmjow exclaimed in shock at the display of support of the relationship he had with Ulquiorra._

"_What is this…" Ulquiorra asked, though no one would probably answer that question._

_There is a limit as to one's patience, and in the case for Grimmjow, it's not only testing his patience, but it's also embarrassing him to death!_

"_Idiots! It's not like that!" he shouted as he turned and ran out of the hall frantically, with Ulquiorra staring at his back._

End Flash back

So here he was, lying on his own couch, sulking, after having ran off from the hall because of the escalated incident. Needless to say, Grimmjow certainly felt ashamed, much to embarrassed to be able to face anyone now, not while he still continues to brood over the stupid incident.

Ah, the incident! He suddenly realize, brings him back to think about why he did that… he knew, what he felt, and it was exactly because of this feeling that he did, what he did, as much as he hated to agree with Ichimaru, Nnoitra and Szayel.

"It's just like what the idiots say," he whispered, and it is clear what that meant, just by referring to the incident, and the idiots that caused the uproars of cheers regarding it.

He knew he cared, cared more for Ulquiorra than what he should have been. There had been times when he tried to show that he cared, though to no success. The dark haired Espada would either be too oblivious, or too out of it to even notice him. Blur, seemed to be the perfect word to describe him, despite the fact that the Espada **is** actually quite intelligent, he just seemed to be too ignorant about the subject on feelings.

Sighing, Grimmjow sat up on the couch, pondering or sulking are not going to help. Deciding to get a breather outside, he set out for the rooftop. It did not take long for him to reach his destination, though; there was someone else there as well. The back view of the shoulder-length dark colored hair and the piece of hollow mask that covered the left side of the figure's head give away the figure's identity instantly. Grimmjow could not help but stare at the other Espada's back, rather surprised to find him here. He definitely did not go unnoticed, as the other Espada turned over to acknowledge his presence.

"Grimmjow…"

"Ulquiorra" he returned, "Why are you here?" he asked, as he walked over to where the other stood.

"Nothing in particular" Ulquiorra said simply, turning away from the other to stare at the dark colored sky.

"Heh…" Grimmjow responded as he sat down on the ground just besides the still standing Ulquiorra.

Without any warning, Grimmjow reached out a hand and grabbed Ulquiorra's, the latter instantly snapped his head in his direction, seemingly demanding an explanation for the action.

"Don't keep standing there, sit down" Grimmjow said good-naturedly as he then released Ulquiorra's hand and patted on the ground beside him.

The dark haired Espada look from his fellow Espada, to the hand gesturing for him to sit down. Grimmjow watched him, as Ulquiorra seemed to ponder over his offer for some time, then finally decided to accept, as he moved slowly and quietly over to sit down beside him, just as he had gestured.

Grimmjow let out a fleeting ghost of a grin of triumph when Ulquiorra accepted his offer. For a while, no one spoke, both Arrancars merely sat and watch the sky. The silent was broken though, when Ulquiorra suddenly spoke.

"Why did you run away?" he asked, turning his emerald colored eyes onto the other.

Shocked, Grimmjow met emerald colored orbs with his own aqua colored ones; he was speechless for a moment, it took several moments before he was able to find his voice back.

"That was…" he started, with Ulquiorra's emerald orbs staring at him intently, "It's too unexpected and embarrassing just now" he said, averting his gaze away from the prying emerald orbs, "Never would have expect Ichimaru to capture **that**." He mumbled.

From the corner of his eye, Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra turning away with a light "Hmm…" for some moments, the two Espadas were surrounded by silence, with one staring at the horizon and the other glancing at his companion. Grimmjow felt the same emotion rising up within him, as he glanced at the other Arrancar.

"U… l… quiorra…" he whispered, though the other responded to his name all the same.

As the black haired Espada turned his attention towards him, Grimmjow covered his own hand over the others, and slowly leaned forwards. Ulquiorra was needless to say, rather surprise at the action, though, deep inside, the Espada was starting to understand the gestures. He stayed in the same position, as the other gradually leaned forwards, slowly, the distance between them closed up bit by bit, until all that was left was a few centimeters apart from one's lips to the others.

And the few centimeters was about to disappear as well, if it's not for the superb timed interruption that happened at that exact time…

"Hyahahah!" someone's hideously loud and irritatingly familiar laughter rang out, startling the two into jerking away from each other.

"Heh… What are you two doing?" came another irritating familiar voice, in a sarcastically tone of someone who just saw something he could take advantage of.

The two Espadas snapped their heads in the direction of the voices, only to have their guesses confirmed. Nnoitra, Szayel, as well as Ichimaru, and a few other Arrancars were present, and from their faces, they sure as hell did the interruption on purpose, to add on, they had probably been present for quite some time, enough to see the near accomplished action, and they had been too preoccupied to sense their presence.

"…" Was Ulquiorra's direct reaction. There was nothing he could say to deny what had just almost happened, and also, he really has no idea of what to say.

"Ha?" Grimmjow gaped at the group of intruders, "Wha.. What? You bastards! Why and how did you appear here!" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the group.

"How can it be?" Ichimaru said, with a grin that clearly means up to no good on his face, "Ya say it like we're interrupting something important" the former shinigami raised an eyebrow at the accusing Arrancar.

"! Wha... What are you…!" Grimmjow jerked back in shock at Ichimaru's words, feeling the heat creeping on his cheeks.

"Don't look at us like that, we just happened to be here" Szayel said, pushing up his glasses, the shine of the glasses seemed to be giving out a sign of warning to the others to not believe him.

"Hyahaha!" Nnoitra's extraordinarily loud voice had Grimmjow turned his head over to glare at the Espada with halved eyes, "You guys are the ones with the problem! What were you trying to just now, ar?" the Espada let his lips curled up in a smirk.

"Stop saying it like it's my fault!" Grimmjow yelled, sprouting veins, "You bastards are the ones who interrupted us in the first place!" an accusing finger was jabbed at the group, or rather, more towards the two obnoxious Arrancar, who never did let him hear the last of them.

"Ah…!" the entire group of Arrancars and one shinigami exclaimed at Grimmjow's words.

"!" the Espada in question cringed in surprise at their outburst.

"Ya admit that there's something going on?" Ichimaru added, grinning at the stiff Espada.

"…I…! I… I… we… we…" once again, the blue haired Espada was at a loss for words.

Just as everyone was teasing the flushing red Grimmjow, Ichimaru noticed something. Ulquiorra stared at the flushing and stuttering Espada, then seemed to let out a sigh and turned around.

"Ya going back already?" Ichimaru asked, looking at the retreating Espada, as everyone else too, turned back at the same time.

"Yes" Ulquiorra answered, glancing over at Grimmjow, his emerald eyes met the other's aqua ones for a moment, as he continued, "I'll take my leave" he stated as he bowed slightly at Ichimaru and turned in the direction of the door.

"Ah, wait, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow hurriedly said as he rushed towards where the smaller-sized Espada was.

Ulquiorra stopped in his steps and moved to face the direction of where Grimmjow's voice came from.

From that moment on, several things happened all within the time span of the next few seconds. Firstly, Nnoitra pushed Szayel aside, and the pink haired Espada **knocked into** Grimmjow, who was moving towards Ulquiorra. Then, after Szayel knocked into Grimmjow, the latter was sent **staggering forwards **in Ulquiorra and Ichimaru's direction. Next, Ichimaru, who knew, or rather, saw the first two incidents; **stick out a foot** in the way. After which, Grimmjow, who's struggling to regain his footing from being knocked into by Szayel, **tripped over** Ichimaru's outstretched foot. Then, Grimmjow sprawled **towards** where Ulquiorra was standing, falling **forwards**, and flailing out **his hands**. Those hands caught on onto **Ulquiorra's pants** midway, and with his fall, **pulled** on it altogether.

After those few seconds, everyone stared in total silence at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow slowly lifted his head to look upwards from where he was lying sprawled in front of Ulquiorra. Only to me met with a sight of a pants-less Ulquiorra, who was practically glowering at him. With a hard kick in Grimmjow's face, laced with extra force, the still glowering Espada turned to dress himself properly.

Grimmjow struggled to his feet, with his hands still clutching at his face, in which, a foot print was really engraved into it. The others behind him started snickering.

"Hyahahaha!" Nnoitra's voice was as always the loudest and the most annoying one of all, "You're that desperate?" he laughed, clutching his stomach and pointing at Grimmjow.

"I can't believe you did that" Szayel added, pushing his glasses, "Even if you do, you should go find a room" his glasses gave off its notorious glint once again.

"Gah? Ha?" was the only reactions that Grimmjow could manage, as he gaped at them, unable to form any thoughts or words at the moment.

"Ar? Lost for words?" Ichimaru added on, grinning as usual, "Ya got anything to say? Ulquiorra?" he asked.

The Espada in question slowly tilted his head back at the group. Grimmjow shakily look up at the other. Ulquiorra glared at the group of Arrancars and shinigami, lastly landing his glare on Grimmjow. The glare, instantly intensified to the dark death glare, making Grimmjow freeze in a speechless gloom.

"… **No**" this was said is a low voice, though the tone of the voice is already at the killer level.

With a last death glare at Grimmjow, Ulquiorra stalked out of the place silently. Grimmjow was frozen in place; mouth hanging in mid air and his figure lost all color. The others stare curiously at him. Szayel raised a finger and poke on him. And with the poke, the frozen Grimmjow fell over, dragging out strangled laughter from them.

Though, instantly after hearing their laughter, he sprang right up, anger rising in violent waves as he snapped at them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he roared, veins popping up continuously.

"We didn't do anything…" Szayel started, but trailed off as he noticed the flame of anger surrounding Grimmjow rolled even higher and brighter.

"**Shut up**, you bastards!" he bellowed, "It's all **your** fault!" he snapped as he then aimed a well placed kick from both legs at Szayel and Nnoitra straight in the face, and with as much force as he could muster, practically imprinting his foot print into their faces.

The two Espadas fell with a thud, having been knocked senseless by the impact of Grimmjow's kick. Several of the other Arrancars rushed to their aid. Ichimaru merely stood by the side, watching them. Grimmjow sent a dark scowl at the former shinigami, who shrugged his shoulders, and stomped off after Ulquiorra. Ichimaru allowed a true grin to grace his face, seeing how Grimmjow was so flustered at having Ulquiorra angry with him. Seems like he really likes him, Ichimaru mused.

Back to the two, Ulquiorra was striding down the hallway, still rather bothered by the incident, from behind, Grimmjow kept up with him, maintaining a discreet distance so as to not invade his personal space. It's been quite awhile since the incident, and Grimmjow had been following him around since then. Finally deciding that he had enough, Ulquiorra stopped and snapped around to face him.

"Why are you following me?" he questioned, clearly displeased.

"I… er… that was…" Grimmjow stammered, "I wanted to make sure you're alright…" he said finally, looking intently at the other.

"And what makes you think that I'm not fine?" Ulquiorra continued, staring back at the other.

"…" Grimmjow cast his gaze to the ground, unable to find a suitable reply to the question.

Seeing that he has no reply, Ulquiorra was about to turn and continue down the hallway when suddenly he spoke again.

"I don't want you to be angry at me," he said softly, as he lifted his gaze back up to land on the other.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, surprised to hear Grimmjow confess his feelings so directly. He had not been expecting a reply, much less a confession. Slowly, Grimmjow closed the distance between them, standing only a few steps away from him, and raised a hand, to his cheek. Ulquiorra stayed unmoving, watching the other. Grimmjow was about to close the last few steps towards Ulquiorra, when as always, things go wrong.

He tripped over his own feet, and sprawled forwards against Ulquiorra. The other, having not expecting or prepared to catch him, was caught off guard. And as Grimmjow fell against him, he fell backwards. Both Espadas ended up flat on the ground, with Grimmjow on top of Ulquiorra. Though, being one on top of the other was not the only problem here. When they fell, their lips met, and stayed that way even when they landed on the ground.

Neither moved an inch, both frozen in place, staring at each other, with their lips still locked against each other's. And all of a sudden, something flashed out of the corner of their eye, and they definitely heard the snap and click of something, then, out of no where, they heard snickering and footsteps. Jerking their heads over to the source of the noise, they saw the vague shape figure's back view, just as the figure disappeared rather frantically around a corner. Both Espadas stared at the direction for some time.

Grimmjow was the first one to avert back his gaze, looking at the other Espada still trapped beneath him. Ulquiorra was still looking in the other direction, and he took the time to study his features. From the all too pale skin to the ebony black hair that directly contrasts his skin, the emerald like jewel colored eyes, and the tear-streak like line leading from the lower eyelid of both eyes to the chin. Grimmjow raised his right hand to the other's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over the line, as if attempting to wipe away the mark.

Ulquiorra, having been startled by feeling someone else's touch against his skin, shifted his gaze back, towards the other still poised above him. Just at the exact time, Grimmjow lowered his head, brushing his lips against Ulquiorra's. The latter's emerald eyes widened slightly in surprise for a fleeting moment, then seemed to softened a little as he merely gaze back at the pair of aqua colored ones looking at him. Neither moved, seemingly contented to stay as they are, Grimmjow was the first one to move.

"I… like you…" he whispered softly, caressing Ulquiorra's cheek.

Slowly, very slowly, Ulquiorra lifted his hand from his side, putting over Grimmjow's own on his cheek, pressing lightly against the other's hand. Gradually he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Grimmjow lowered his head, resting his forehead against the others, circling his other hand around Ulquiorra's head.

The next day though, Ichimaru called for another urgent meeting. And having to answer the call, the few Arrancar and Espadas all gathered in the hall, waiting to start the meeting. It did not take long for Ichimaru to appear, Aizen too, as he sat in his throne right at the top.

"I've got an interesting thing to show ya guys" Ichimaru said, as he dug out a remote controller from nowhere, "Take a look at this!" he grinned with the same mischievous glint as he did… in the previous fiasco, making Grimmjow shudder, a sudden dread filled him, as he watch Ichimaru press on the switch on the controller.

And sure enough, the moment the screen flicked on, Grimmjow nearly fainted, in disbelief. Similar to the last fiasco, it was also a photo of him and Ulquiorra. Though in this one, he was on top of the other, kissing. Grimmjow stare blankly at the screen once again, his figure loosing all color, mouth dropped open. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, blinked rapidly, having not expecting to see that. For the other Arrancarrs present, mouths hung open in mid air, their eyes popping out in whites as they stare incredulously at the photo showing on the screen. Ichimaru started snickering visibly.

The rest of the Arrancars stared from the screen to where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were standing, rather close to each other, then back to the screen and over to the two again repeatedly for some time. Grimmjow was the first one to explode.

"Where did you get that!" he demanded, growling at Ichimaru, "Don't tell me there are cameras even…!" and then, Grimmjow suddenly remembered something.

"That figure who…" his eyebrow twitched, "That flash and that figure around the corner… it was you?" Ichimaru grin even wider, proving his guess to be true, he clenched his fist, "You… don't you know what is privacy? I already said before, it's illegal to take sneak shots! Are you **stalking** us?" he gritted out, holding up a shaking fist, popping veins already visible on his head.

"How can you say that? I'm hurt." Ichimaru countered, feigning hurt, though it was gone in an instant, the mischievous grin back on his face, "Like I said before, I just happened to be there" he shook his index finger to and fro in front of his face.

"**Just** happen to be there, with a camera on hand?" Grimmjow retorted darkly.

Though before Ichimaru could come up with any replies, someone else came into the picture.

"Hehh…" came the all too familiar voice from behind Grimmjow, making him dip his head down and drag it mechanically around to face the unavoidable, "Really… Are you still going to deny that?" Szayel said, pushing on his glasses, "This is already the second time, and it's really hard to deny it when you're caught in that position" he pointed to the screen, his glasses glinting at the same time.

Grimmjow felt sweats of dread gathering on his head as he heard that, eyebrows twitching.

"Hyahahah!" there goes, the signature laugh of Nnoitra, who smacked a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, "You really got the guts!" he declared, grinning like a maniac.

The two Arrancars continued to surround him and continued to tease him endlessly, with Nnoitra patting constantly on his shoulder. Finally, Grimmjow snapped. Enough is enough. He jerked away from Nnoitra's hand and once again, smashed his forehead against Szayel's, using a tad more force than he did the last time. The pink haired Espada swayed sideways and fell, twitching a little from the impact. He then turned on the other target, Nnoitra.

"I thought I already told you to stop acting like a preparation school brat!" Grimmjow growled at him.

"Ar?" Nnoitra glared back at him, only the whites of his eyes are visible, "What did you say?" he demanded, as he glared daggers with Grimmjow.

After what seemed like eternity and endless sparks already emitted from their glare, did someone managed to snap them out of it. It was Ichimaru. And the former shinigami is standing right next to Ulquiorra. Although no one else knows what Ichimaru had said to him, the ebony haired Espada's cheeks colored rather visibly.

'Ulquiorra's **blushing**?' everyone present thought in disbelief.

Ulquiorra's cheeks did colored a little, turning a light pink color, though on his near colorless skin, it was apparent. He blinked a bit, and then averted his gaze away. The others gaped as they stared unblinkingly at him.

'… Cute!' the thought came like a torrent into their minds as they continue to stare at the blushing Espada.

'He… looks… cute when he blushes…' Grimmjow thought, rather stunned at seeing a blushing Ulquiorra.

And it was at that moment, that Grimmjow realizes the fact that everyone else was also staring at Ulquiorra. In a few quick steps, he was in front of the latter, extending an arm out protectively. Ulquiorra's emerald colored eyes lifted up to look at him, rather unexpectedly.

"You bastards! Stop staring!" he growled at them.

The others blinked at Grimmjow's gestures, then out of the blue, burst out laughing. The said Espada stared dumbfounded at them, unable to understand why they laughed. Ulquiorra looked from Grimmjow over to the still laughing group, and back again repeatedly for some time, seeming able to comprehend the situation gradually. An indescribable heart warming feeling started to gather in him.

"This is the prove!" Szayel said, a smirk on his face, "As if you would try to cover him if you're not in that kind of relationship" he grinned in a rather evil-looking way at Grimmjow.

"Ya might as well just admit it" Ichimaru said, waving a hand, "It's way too obvious" he added.

"What?" Grimmjow stuttered, flustered, "I… I…" he tilted his head sideways to glance back at Ulquiorra who still stood behind him.

The other merely returned his glance. But the simple action actually made him feel rather heated on the cheeks, as he continued with what he was going to say.

"I… I… li… li… li…" he mumbled, voice getting softer and lower, almost to the near inaudible state, "…ke… him…" he continued to mumble.

"Ar?" Ichimaru said out loud, raising a hand to his ear, as if straining to listen, "Can't hear a thing ya say."

"No one can understand you unless you speak out loud" Szayel add on, fishing out a voice recorder out of nowhere and flicking the 'on' button of the recorder.

'These bastards!' veins started to pop out on his head, 'Their too nosy! Too irritating!' Grimmjow thought, as he glared at the group who seemed to be very enthusiastic and looked forwards to hearing what he's saying.

"Like I said!" Grimmjow continued, "I… I… him… him…" and once again he started stammering.

Though this time, he did not complete his sentence, nor did anyone help him finish it at all. Instead, Aizen, who had been sitting on his throne for the entire time, finally spoke.

"As I had said before, you are free to love as you wish" he said, leaning against the back of his throne with a hand propped on the handle, "Don't be ashamed to admit your love, Grimmjow, it is really a wonderful thing to be able to love someone" Aizen concluded.

"Ha?" was the only sound Grimmjow managed to get out.

'Not that again?' he thought in exasperation. Again, this seemed to be totally unlike what Aizen would say, making Grimmjow shudder in suspicion, that there is really something **wrong** with the Aizen now, or rather, is this **really** Aizen at all?

From then, yet again, the situation escalated at an unbelievable pace. Aizen's confirmation seemed to fan the others on, and again, roars and cheers filled the hall. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were overwhelmed by the overbearing noise, and merely stood there in shock for a while.

The first one to snapped back to reality was Grimmjow. And when he did, he snapped his head around frantically for an escape route. The moment he found the route, he reached out his hand to grab Ulquiorra's, pulling him along. The latter blinked in surprise at his action, but did not make any moves to reject him.

"You come with me too!" he declared, as he dash through the crowd for the exit, pulling Ulquiorra along with him.

Aizen watched along with Ichimaru who stood beside him, as the pair made their escape from the getting overly excited crowd. Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra with him as he dash through the door, making sure to smack it with as much force as he could possibly muster with the full intention of hitting the first few people who chased after them in the face. True enough, he was not disappointed, as both Szayel and Nnoitra got the full impact of the smack, flying backwards and knocking into the others behind them, sending everyone flying a good meter away, with the two knocked out Espadas right on the top of the pile. As the couple continues to make their getaway, Aizen and Ichimaru mused over them.

"Ah… think we teased them too much" Ichimaru said, scratching his head.

"We all need some relaxation and light-hearted situations once in a while, Gin" Aizen replied, "Though, the two of them do seemed to match up well" he added, eyes glinting with something that looked remotely like amusement.

"Ya do have weird preferences…" Ichimaru said in a low tone, smirking.

"I know" Aizen admitted.

Over to the two escapees Espada, they finally came to a stop when they reached the outskirts of Las Noches, panting heavily from the all too long distance run. Grimmjow flopped on the ground heavily, sitting there and sighing.

"This is all too much…" he sighed, clutching his hair with one hand in defeat.

Ulquiorra watched him. Not moving from where he stopped in his steps.

"… Why did you pulled me along?" he asked, as the other glanced up at him.

"You'll probably get mobbed if you stayed in there" Grimmjow answered, resting an arm over one propped up knee, "Unless you would rather stayed there…" he trailed off.

"… No" Ulquiorra stated.

Both stayed silent for some time, not moving from their positions. Though, this time, Ulquiorra is the one who broke the silence.

"… I think I understand now…" he said, his emerald colored eyes never leaving the other, whose aqua colored eyes were also fix on him.

Softly, he treaded over to where Grimmjow sat on the ground and lowered himself to the other's level, kneeling down on one knee before the other. Slowly and a little hesitantly, he leaned forwards, his hands reaching to touch the other's cheeks, as he placed his lips gently on Grimmjow's forehead.

Aqua colored eyes widened, shocked at the unexpected gesture, though inside, he felt relieved at the same time. He had been afraid, afraid that Ulquiorra would never want to be near him again after the incidents and the unexpected fiascos, despite his… confession to him in that hallway. But now, he felt light, as though on cloud nine, as though a hill of mountain is lifted from his heart. This is Ulquiorra's answer.

Grimmjow reached out his hand to pull Ulquiorra down against his chest, embracing him tightly, and the other let him.

"I'll protect you…" he whispered, planting a light kiss against Ulquiorra's forehead.

Ulquiorra let a small smile grace his lips, something that he had never once before showed to anyone, as he clinged lightly against Grimmjow's shoulders.

"I don't mind…"

**A/N:** That's all folks! How's it? I sure hope you people enjoyed reading it. I sure do enjoyed writing it!


End file.
